


Vaan's Big Gay Mistake 2: The Bigger Gayer Mistake

by capt_eli



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the sequel no one wanted</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vaan's Big Gay Mistake 2: The Bigger Gayer Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenribbon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vaan's Big Gay Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384831) by [capt_eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli), [queenribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenribbon/pseuds/queenribbon). 



> the sequel no one wanted

“Vaan, are you quite sure you know what you’re doing?” Basch asked for the third time. He leaned against a tree, folded his arms over his chest, and watched the boy with a concerned frown. Basch knew he was likely the weakest of their group when it came to magickal ability and he didn’t like being the only one around to witness what Vaan promised was a “really neat” new spell. His discomfort grew proportionately to Vaan’s excitement.

Vaan rolled his eyes. “I _told_ you, I got this, okay? Now watch.”

He took a stable stance and furrowed his brows in concentration. Basch gripped his own arms tighter, stomach flipping uneasily. Vaan mouthed an incantation and made an obscure handsign. There was a loud, echoing crack and the boy was engulfed in billowing smoke.

Basch startled but forced himself to remain still until the fog cleared. When it did, Vaan was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a hideous hat sat on the sand where he once stood.

“Oh,” Basch whispered. “Oh, _god_.”


End file.
